


One or Two Kicks from Canon

by Darkrealmist



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Anime, Baked Goods, Comedy, Denial, Embarrassment, FirstFriendShipping, Food, Football | Soccer, Gay Panic, Gift Giving, Humor, Inspired by Art, Love Stories, M/M, Meddling, Nervousness, Oblivious, Pokemon Journey, Pre-Slash, References to Canon, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Secret Crush, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: Under 10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28753386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: Raboot is fed up with how slow Goh’s progressing in the romance department. Meanwhile, Ash Ketchum’s as oblivious as always.
Relationships: Gou | Goh & Gou no Rabbifuto | Goh's Raboot, Gou | Goh/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Satoshi | Ash Ketchum & Satoshi no Pikachu | Ash Ketchum's Pikachu
Kudos: 43





	One or Two Kicks from Canon

One or Two Kicks from Canon

Author’s Note: Enjoy the story and R&R. 

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Pokémon franchise.

Pairing: Pre-slash Ash x Goh.

Summary:

Raboot is fed up with how slow Goh’s progressing in the romance department. Meanwhile, Ash Ketchum’s as oblivious as always.

* * *

“Chocolate?”

“No, it’s something more your taste.”

“Pika?”

“More my taste, huh?” Ash gave the box a light shake.

A pink heart? Ash Ketchum, the kid-anova with female attention galore but little self-awareness of his desirability, didn’t make the connection. Fact was, the sole connection he made was the box reminded him of Luvdisc, and that _still_ didn’t tip him off to what was going on.

“Any guesses what it is, Pikachu?” He pressed his ear next to the box, shaking it for a clue.

“Pika-chu!”

“Is it cookies, Goh?”

“Just open it, Ash!” Goh got huffy.

As the bow and lid came off, Ash and Pikachu’s excitement exploded out.

“Oh wow! It’s the teeny tiny things with the awesomely great smell!”

“Ash, when are you gonna remember? They’re called…”

“Mrffhhhh! Wow they’re good!” Ash _pecked_ the Galar pastries in both his hands.

Pikachu’s nose duelled his Trainer’s face for bites.

“…scones.”

“Goh! Youwannsome?”

“I’m fine. You and Pikachu have them!”

Raboot kicked Goh in the ankle, and Goh yowled into his pained teeth.

Ash usually had no trouble adopting a Pokémon’s perspective, but here, he questioned what Raboot’s damage was.

Were they arguing?

_It, it’s not like I_ like _Ash or anything!_ Goh rationalized unconvincingly to Raboot in his head.

Though Raboot wasn’t a Psychic-type, the message was clear. And it was clear what Raboot had to do if Goh continued mincing around taking the shot.

“Goh, I think you should run.” Ash garnered that much from the Rabbit Pokémon.

“Run?”

Raboot tapped the other foot rapidly.

A Double Kick to go for the goal!


End file.
